


feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe

by partdrarrypartfish



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, there’s not enough fics for these guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partdrarrypartfish/pseuds/partdrarrypartfish
Summary: Two boys in denial cuddling in bed.(or in other words, this is a sucky short one shot, but this ship has no fic so I decided to share my word vomit)





	feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe

When you see Keefe Sencen, you think cool.  You think, wow, he's awesome, he's the one that pulled off the Great Gulon incident back in 4th year.  You think, I wish I could be him.

Well,  most people do.

Actually, maybe only some people do.  
Scratch, that;  
"Shut the fuck up Keefe, no one says stuff like that," Fitz laughs, hitting his (boy?)friend in the forehead with the palm of his hand.  

The taller, darker haired boy sinks deeper into the other's embrace.  Completely at peace laying in his own bed, Keefe Sencen, the hottest boy at Foxfire, pinned under him.  Not even pinned, soft and willing, holding Fitz to him by the waist.

If you would have told Fitz Vacker 5 years ago that his obnoxious blonde best friend would come to be the most important person in his life, he would've called you crazy.  Well, he'd still call you crazy now.

The thing about the pair is, as elves, denial is their first defense against the new and uncertain.  For example, there are no gay elves! Fitz' father may have told Sophie Foster that the elvin world was open and accepting of all people, no matter who they were, but that's spoken like a true straight person who could never comprehend that his favorite son could possibly want to kiss Keefe Sencen senseless.

But Fitz is almost certain he doesn't want his father thinking about that anyway.  
So Keefe and Fitz continue believing that all best friends cuddle, and kiss (for multiple consecutive hours), and hold hands, and say I love you, and call each other hot.

But maybe they do.  Our boys are too caught up in each other to notice anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I noticed there’s like only 5 Keefe x Fitz fics out there that are easily acessable, one of them being my own which I recently deleted off Wattpad. So here ya go. Maybe I’ll come back and make it a full story!


End file.
